Christmas Eve or when dreams will come true (English Version)
by Marjo76
Summary: Little Christmas party at Naruto's, who can only go deep in thought. At the end of the party, his gift is going to be the most precious in the world... OS SasuNaru...


Hello, everyone!

 **Title :** Christmas Eve or when Dreams will come true.

 **Disclaimer :** The characters in this OS are the property of Masashi Kishimoto only! :)

 **Genres :** Romance, Friendship.

 **Couples :** SasuNaru and SaiSaku (mention).

 **Rating :** K.

 **Synopsis :** Little Christmas party at Naruto's, who can only go deep in thought. At the end of the party, his gift is going to be the most precious in the world... OS SasuNaru.

 **Note :** As another two of my OS on different fandoms, I translated this, so more people could read it. The French version had been writen for years now and of course, it was puslished on Christmas. As for this version, I didn't really want to wait till Christmas to publish it, therefore, I'm publishing it on Easter lol.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Christmas Eve or when dreams will come true:

Naruto had prepared a party for his friends at his own flat, only one person was missing and he could really be happy. Unfortunately, it'd been a long time now since Sasuke had gone away. More than six years had passed. The blond was now nineteen and still no trace of his best friend, the person he loved most in the world. He had realized this when Sakura had begun going out with Sai and he'd felt only relief mixed with some kind of joy for her, because, actually, the pink-haired young woman was only like a little sister to him. A few weeks later, he had confronted Sasuke and his team, "Taka". Naruto had felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He had been so happy to see the dark-haired young man, once again! However, for this one, it hadn't seemed to be the case as he had looked at Naruto with cold and indifferent eyes which had made the heart of the seventeen-year-old blond tighten.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and searched for the dessert, Christmas's log, for the twenty-fourth of December's evening, Naruto had done things in big and all alone. Generally, he wasn't a great cook, a ramen's bowl and that was it. But, for a while now, he had taken an interest in the art of cooking by himself and he was kind of talented, that's what his friends didn't stop pointing out to him and he always blushed.

When he brought the log he couldn't have done by himself but he had carefully bought, his guests were really happy and slowly tasted it, at the same time, speaking about everything and anything. Later, Sakura, Hinata and Ino helped Naruto clearing the table, as they'd all finished but not many people were still able to do anything because of the excess of alcohol they had ingested.

When the table had been cleared, ninjas exchanged their presents which many were under the blond's Christmas tree. They received all sorts of things, useful and useless sometimes but which pleased anyway. A bit later, it was already two in the morning and the guests began going back home, they would be back at midday to finish eating what was left. Naruto bid them "goodbye" one by one and half an hour later, everyone was gone, leaving him with his dark thoughts.

The blond went to his bathroom and undressed calmly, only keeping his black underwear. He then got out to go to his bedroom and, when he wanted to go to bed, he realized that he couldn't move anymore, that somebody maintained him firmly in their arms and a hot breath tickled the nape of his neck. He wanted to yell, but he held on and his heartbeat increased with the fear, his breath also becoming faster which allowed him to notice how his aggressor smelt good, reminding him of the smell of another person, but he couldn't put a name on it... until...

"Naruto, long time no see, right?" A voice asked the blond recognizing it on the spot and that made him open his eyes wide.

"Sa... Sasuke? Is... is that you?" He asked hesitant, his heartbeat increasing even more.

"Who else, Dobe?!"

"Lemme go, Teme", Naruto exclaimed firmly.

"Don't want to."

"But I do", the blond ended, waking up Kyuubi to make him let go.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..." the dark-haired sighed. "You know very well, that your little fox can't do anything against me. I can control it, with my eyes."

"Hum... let's still try, in that shape, you can't do anything." the young man with sky-blue eyes answered him boldly.

"Well, let's see that, right now!" Sasuke said, with a derisive tone.

"Then, bring it on Teme."

Sasuke tried to penetrate Naruto's mind using his eyes, however, surprisingly for him, he couldn't, leaving him kind of perplexed. But it was not that that surprised him most. Naruto just went and got to bed, putting the covers over his head, determined to sleep and ignore him. The raven, not liking the blond's indifference, got closer to the bed and Naruto said with a more or less threatening voice "What are you trying to do, now?"

"I'm trying to lie down right beside you, Usuradonkachi."

"I don't want to." the blond answered.

"You don't want to know the reason of my being here?"

"Well... no."

"Liar, you're dying to know."

"Okay, then, if sire indeed wants to explain to me the reason of his presence here... in my house and then were to be on his way..."

"For the former proposition, I'm able to explain, but for the latter, don't want to..."

"Humf... well, explain." Naruto said with a firm voice, his heart-beat increasing.

"I'm here because during certain missions that I did recently, you weren't there which is kind of surprising, 'cause I was just near here and you did not even come to find me and bring me back..."

"I gave up a long time ago on this idea." the blond answered, sincerely.

"And why is that?" Sasuke hissed, colder than before.

"I've finally understood that you _did not want_ to come back among us, so, I'm done running after you, without results." the young man admitted.

"Well, I can understand. Whereas you didn't understand one thing."

"Ha? What?"

"I already took my revenge, you know that very well, Danzou is dead and buried, I could have come back, but I realized something surprising..."

"What?"

"The further I am, the more you train with the goal to fight one day, equal to equal, this is what makes me not come back."

"But I want you to come back!" Naruto said abruptly, turning and facing Sasuke, to whom he presented his back since the beginning of this conversation.

"And why is that?" The raven asked almost kindly.

"Because... because I made a promise... to... to Sakura-chan and that... that I always keep my promises." he said averting his eyes.

"Liar, indeed, granted, you made this stupid promise, Baka, but I'm sure that it's not or no more for that that you keep searching for me, your eyes talk for you, since you don't face me."

"I won't say anything!" Naruto exclaimed turning his back, one more time to Sasuke.

"Oh yes, you'll tell me. After all, I'm here for that."

"Too late, I'm sleeping..."

"Ha," Sasuke sighed with exasperation "Naruto, tell me!"

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke!" he said, laughing out loud.

"Dobe, I didn't talk about that!" He lost his temper finally.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a sound so low that he didn't understand the meaning, he then asked the blond to repeat.

"I said," he began a bit louder. "I love you Sasuke." he finished in a whisper, squeezing his eyes shut as if his life depending on it, redder that a tomato.

"Well, here you are, it wasn't so difficult?"

"Yes, it was!" Naruto yelled facing the raven, who was shocked to say the least. "It was difficult. Because I know that your feelings for me haven't changed, you are indifferent towards me. Even when you were in Konoha, for you, I was not even a friend; the proof is that you went away!"

"Naruto..."

"No, don't "Naruto" me. I'm in love with you, but I, for you, I'm no... Humph."

He couldn't finish his irritated monologue that already, the raven'd kissed him to make him shut his mouth. Then, when the blond started answering, he slid his tongue on his lips and Naruto opened them a bit to let it get in. Their tongues danced together in a devilish rhythm and nothing existed around them anymore. Out of breath, Sasuke separated their mouths and told him, forehead to forehead. "You are not 'nothing' to me, never say that again! Never, you hear me?!"

"Hn."

"And don't take my expressions, they don't suit you."

"Say whatever you want, but I don't care, I just like to be here, lying like that, this is the only thing that counts..."

"How hopeless you are," he sighed. "but I agree with you, I like to be here, lying like that too."

"This makes us one common point, not counting our painful childhood."

"Naruto?"

"Hn?" He said raising his head, with a puzzled face.

"Shut up."

"Humf!" He said, outraged, frowning.

"Merry Christmas, Angel." the raven exclaimed with a smug tone.

"Yeah, well, Merry Christmas." Naruto mumbled, still vexed.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

And that's it! Give me your impressions please in reviews! :)

See you on another story, maybe!


End file.
